A date to the dance
by lifeOFillusions
Summary: UPDATED! dec.3,2004.. ChaPTER3! the summary is inside... please read and review! this is my first fic in fanfiction.net... so please bare with me... please read... this is a L&G...
1. Troubled Emotions

**Authors Note:**

I do not own Lizzie McGuire!!!!! I am just a huge fan..... please R&R...

Prologue 

Elizabeth Brooke McGuire or shall we call her Lizzie is now in Ninth grade but still she is the same that when you look at her hazel eyes all you see is pure innocence... but now all you can see is pure confusion at this time. Well I'm sure you all know that we can access to her thoughts, but when we enter her thoughts right this instant, we might get confused so we'll just skip to that... but let me just give you a hint she is thinking about the guy she likes or probably loves---but not Ethan Craft, someone else...

Chapter One

Troubled Emotions

"Lizzie! Are you even listening to me?" Miranda Sanchez, Lizzie's best friend, said in an irritated voice as she started to shake her shoulders. Lizzie who went back to her real thoughts from a deep and confused thinking looked at her best friend innocently, "Oh, sorry. What was that?" she asked again for the second time that minute. Miranda looked at her furiously, she was about to open her mouth to argue but then a hero came.

"Are you two done talking with your girl talk?"Gordo asked as he winked at Lizzie and sat beside her.

The history if these guys being friends are funny, Gordo and Lizzie knew each other since they were like one day old, while Miranda and Lizzie knew each other since they were in first grade when Miranda transferred from Mexico, and since then the trio is inseparable.

"Well no! You wanna know why? Cause Lizzie here wasn't listening! She keeps on asking the same question and don't even listen to what I'mm saying! She seems like she's caught up to Planet Lizzie!" Miranda complained as she raised her hands and quoted on the word, "PLANET LIZZIE" while darting her eyes at Lizzie, who just stared at her blankly. "Look now she's doing it!" Miranda added and pointed to Lizzie's face.

Lizzie felt her face burn when Gordo smiled at her in a teasing way, "Look, I know what you always say. You always tell me that you got a date for this dance. And you are making me jealous!"she replied childishly and started to play with her spaghetti she bought in the cafeteria that doesn't look anything like a spaghetti. Then Miranda just reached for her hand and muttered, "Sorry."

"I thought someone asked?"Gordo asked weirdly after a long time of being silent. Lizzie looked at him and smiled, "You don't expect me to go with Larry Tudgeman, do you?" she asked. She and Miranda looked at each other then winced, "Ewwww...!" the girls exclaimed in a disgusted tone _Id rather kiss a frog!_' she thought disgustedly.

They were silent for a moment until Gordo spoke up since Miranda who was seated across Lizzie and Gordo stared atthem weirdly and kept on giggling. "What Sanchez?" Gordo asked feeling annoyed, but then Miranda giggled again, "No offence, but she's nuts!" Lizzie muttered to Gordo who nodded, 'I couldn't agree more." He muttered back. "I am not!" Miranda protested since she heard the both of them.

"Well you two have no date right?" she asked and Gordo replied "Yeah so..."

Lizzie crossed her two fingers behind her and chanted in her head since she thinks she knows where that is going... _'Please don't say it... please don't say it...' _She chanted

"That you and Lizzie go to the dance together!" She suggested. Gordo and Lizzie took a glimpse of each other, "No, no, no, way..." They said in unison still looking at each other especially in the eye.

Lizzie can't help but stare in his Icy blue eyes. _'Oh how beautiful--wait! What am I thinking!! This is Gordo your best friend! The Gordo!'_ she told her self as she looked away blushing, when Gordo said, "No... just no..."

_ 'Will I? No, I wont... but--no!' _she thought.


	2. Shakespeare Book

Authors note:

I do not own Lizzie McGuire! I am only a huge fan... R&R please...

Also thanks for the people who gave the review!!!! Thanks again you guys are the best!!!! And this is longer than the first chapter so please bare with me....

Chapter Two

Shakespeare Book

"Lizzie, honey, could you please hand me that tomato sauce..." Lizzie's mom, Jo, asked as Lizzie told her mom about the _"You and Gordo go to the dance together_" suggestion of Miranda which she said to her mom furiously. "Honey did you hear me?" Jo asked as she placed her hands on her waist that to Lizzie was a sign her mom irritated. So she took the tomato sauce from the wooden cabinet and handed to her mom.

After a few seconds of being silent, Lizzie suddenly moaned, "I mean she's too mean mom! Why Gordo...? Its just..." she started to say but suddenly stop of the image of her and Gordo dancing at that dance gave her Goosebumps that she stopped talking and shivered to herself not making her mom see.

Jo, being a mother and friend to Lizzie she smiled as she was looking at spaghetti and mixing it with the tomato sauce. "You know I had a situation like that once... when I was in ninth grade too... my friend had this date for the dance and she wanted me to go to the dance with her for me to have fun. I didn't really want to go to the dance cause I didn't have a date. So she ended up looking for a date for me so that I will go to the dance...and she got your father as my date... Right Sam?" she said joyfully as Lizzie's dad, Sam came in. "Yeah..." Sam replied even though he didn't know what Jo was talking about to Lizzie. "What did I just agree to?" Sam asked innocently as he went to Jo and said it in a whisper, trying not to make Lizzie hear but unfortunately to Sam Lizzie heard it loud and clear. _'I so pity dad, he sometimes clueless.' _She thought as rolled her eyes. "About the dance in ninth grade that Janelle made you my date for the first dance in ninth grade." Jo said as she finished mixing the tomato sauce to the spaghetti. "Yeah right." Sam replied after a long silence trying to remember but also agreed when Jo gave him the terror stare and then left the kitchen preventing another memory lane.

Lizzie who wasn't really in the mood for their live history began to think. "Mom, so if Gordo and I are going to the dance we will end up getting married in the future like you and dad?" she asked feeling depressed of having different imaginations.... First a dance... then a wedding...then kids... this made her really confused. But then to her disappointment Jo just laughed, "No, that is not what I meant... I was saying that from my friend Janelle and Miranda had one thing in common that they want to achieve. Do you know what it is?" Jo asked her in a formal way. She paused thinking on what to say to her mom. But only one thing is stuck in her mind, "That Miranda wants me and Gordo to get married?" she answered in an inquiry manner since she doesn't really know. Jo just smiled at her answer. "No honey. She wants you and Gordo to have fun together... she is just being a good friend Lizzie." Jo said sincerely.

Lizzie reflected and realized her mom was right Miranda just wanted the both of them to have fun. "But why Gordo mom?" she asked confusedly. But then her mom just shook her head, "I don't know honey, I'm not Miranda. Maybe she knows something you don't" Jo replied calmly.

'_Miranda knows something I don't? But what?'_ she thought in a worried tone since the both of the young ladies promised that there will be no secrets between them. And they made an oath on it when they were still like nine years old.

She was about to raise another question when Sam came in back in the kitchen. "Seen Matt around?" Sam asked her who shook her head, "He's my brother dad! Not his babysitter." She replied. Then she grinned as Sam scratched his head, "I felt like I haven't seen him the today." He said to himself loudly, "Maybe the aliens took him for an experiment." She said sarcastically then Sam and Jo stared at her angrily "Lizzie, that is not a funny joke." They scolded Lizzie in unison. This made her feel irritated. So she just rolled her eyes and left the kitchen.

When she went out the kitchen she heard Matt in the living room going near the stairs where she was standing. "Well I won't give you to Lizzie." He said firmly. She rolled her eyes thinking about her dad, _'Dad must be blind' _she thought. "And what will I get if I give you to Lizzie?" he asked in a demanding way. Lizzie gasped forgetting about her annoying brother not giving her the phone. She approached him and extended her hand. "Hand me the phone worm!" she demanded. "And what do I get?" He just grinned and rested the phone on his shoulder drumming his fingertips at the back of the phone.

This irritated her so she raised her eyebrow and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Mom and Dad are in the kitchen looking for you... I could tell them that you broke dad's jar..." she said in a teasing way as she heard him gulp loudly, "Dad's favorite jar..." she added since she really likes the way he looks right that moment, SCARED... at that Matt handed her the phone when she started to make a gesture that she is going to the kitchen. "Peace Matt!" she called as he ran away going to the living room.

"Sorry for that..." she said even though she didn't know who it was. "Why on Earth did you not pick up the phone earlier! Look you made me speak to your ikle brother!" a girl on the phone complained and it was Miranda. She just grinned to this, she really didn't know why Miranda hates Matt that much, ever since in eight grade with her first job in the digital bean, Miranda never really liked talking to Matt anymore, she never get to know why.

Ignoring Miranda's question since she doesn't really want to let her know what they were talking about with Lizzie's mom. "So what's up!" she greeted as she started to climb upstairs to her room preventing Matt from eavesdropping since she knew and felt Matt was just behind her. "Well something is really up... why did you say no to Gordo!" she asked in a way that it was already a demand. Lizzie just laughed as she lied down on her bed. "Miranda! Gordo didn't ask me... you did... wait is Gordo on the other line?" she asked since Miranda now has three way... then Miranda giggled, "No stupid. Gordo is not home." Miranda replied. "Oh, incoming call! I'll call you later!! But before I go, I'll leave you hanging with this question... why will you not go to the dance with Gordo?" she said, Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Bye Miranda." She said as she hung up on the phone.

She stared at her ceiling thinking about something, _'if Gordo is not home, where is he?'_ she wondered worriedly, then suddenly she heard Miranda's voice playing inside her head_. 'Why I should not go with Gordo to the dance??? Because he is my best friend... He is David Gordon what else...' _she thought, she sighed loudly when she heard a knock on the door.

Then her mom's head stuck out, "Honey, someone is here to see you... " Jo said. "Okay..." she breathed not even looking at the door. _'Who would even visit me at a time like this...' _she wondered

"Hey Lizzie." A guy with a deep voice greeted as he closed the door. "Hello-GORDO??" she shouted who seems so astonished at that moment. And sat up straight, "I'm glad to see you too Lizzie, I hope." He replied guessing that was the thing Lizzie felt when she was astonished. "Sorry, I never realized you'd be coming..." she replied as she started to move since he wanted to sit down. "Yeah so did I." He replied softly that made her look at him confusedly, "Nothing." He said instead of telling her. She accidentally landed on his eyes, at that she looked away instantly and felt her face burn.

They were silent for a few moments until both of then looked at each other and Gordo spoke up, "So," he started. Lizzie just smiled waiting for him to say what he has to say. _'Say something better than that!' _a voice inside her head wanted to shout at him but decided to just smile.

"Well, I was wondering..." He cleared his throat. As she felt a huge smile planted on her face, "What?" she asked trying to hide her excitement and thrill to his question

"I was wondering if..." he said and he started to stutter.

_'If I can... go on,' _a voice inside her head said.

"If I can..."

_'Yes! If I can ask you.... Come' on say it!'_

"Well, I was wondering if I could.... Ah... yes! Borrow your Shakespeare book." He said instantly, Lizzie just stared at him blankly, and felt as if she fells to a twenty feet cliff because of her disappointment, and the trill she felt suddenly shifted to anger. "Sure Gordo, but to tell you honestly, you should ask mom for that book." She said firmly trying to hide her disappointment and anger. _'Gordo, Gordo, is it too hard to ask me to the dance?' _a voice said in her head in disappointment. "Oh! How dumb of me!" he said as he slapped his forehead with his hand. "See you Lizzie..." he said as she stood up and opened her door to get out of her room. "Bye..." she said softly as he gave her a goodbye smile then left her room.

Disappointed she flew herself to her bed and felt a tear drop from her eye. _'Why would i even bother to think that Gordo would ask me to the dance?' _she wondered to her self feeling angry and embarrased to herself. "I mean I'm just Lizzie." she muttered softly feeling so sad, and she reached for her pillow and Mr. Snuggles and hugged them..


	3. Annoying phone calls

Authors note:

I do not own Lizzie McGuire! I am only a huge fan... R&R please...

Also thanks for the people who gave the review!!!! Thanks again you guys are the best!!!!

Chapter Three

Annoying Phone Calls

"Hello?" Lizzie asked as she lifted her phone, in a sleepy tone since she slept after Gordo left her room. "Are you alright? You sound really pissed…" a girl voice said on the telephone, "Hi, Miranda…." She replied as she stood up straight to make her wake up from her dream, about dancing with Gordo.

"So have you thought about it though?" Miranda asked curiously. "About what?" she asked innocently since she really doesn't want to think about it even though she knows what Miranda meant. "You know, you and Gordo, the dance." Miranda said slowly trying to let her remember. Then she suddenly laughed loudly, "I will tell you. I will never… I repeat never! Go to the dance with a jerk like him" she wanted to shout it to Miranda's ear but she doesn't really want to tell Miranda about the visit of Gordo. "I just don't feel like going…" she replied in a very bored way. "Lizzie you can't say that! This is our first dance in high school you can't say you don't feel like it! That's not you." Miranda protested in anger since she knew that school events for being cool are the only thing THEY both want in high school. "Maybe that's not me now Miranda." She replied desperately, which is a big LIE! "Seriously, you are hiding something from me." Miranda said in an irritated way. At that Lizzie felt herself blushed and was thankful that her best friend wasn't in front of her or she'll know. "Hey… see you tomorrow, I have call waiting." Miranda said excitedly, and she knew that it was her date to the dance. "Bye," she said as she hung up the phone.

A minute later the phone rang again. "I told you I will never Miranda!" she shouted on the top of her lungs that it echoed in the room. She was embarrassed when she heard an "Ahem" from a tone of a guy, and she is sure that it's Gordo. But she gulped softly to calm down and pretend that she doesn't know who it is. "Ah, hello?" she said sounding so confused. "Hey, it's me." Gordo said in his usual-its-me-Gordo tone that she always remembers.

"So, you got the Shakespeare book from mom?" she said coldly after a few moments of silence, then Gordo found her statement pretty funny cause he is laughing sarcastically but the laugh for her was not sarcastic but a nervous laugh, the laugh that both Miranda and Lizzie knows when Gordo is hiding something. "Oh, I really didn't to bother your mother and let her find her book." He replied calmly but there was something in his voice that made her think, _'Gordo is hiding something…'_ that made her grin a little.

"OH, I called by the way to ask you—I mean borrow any book from you." He said. "Why?" she immediately asked feeling irritated at the moment. "You know, for our book report in English." He replied. This moment Lizzie's eyebrows met in confusion and defiantly thought that some aliens abduct her best friend. "Gordo, that book report is due in middle semester." She said, she knew that Gordo is such an early guy for projects, but it is weird for her since Gordo would start usually by the end of first semester not on the start of semester. "Oh, oh well. I got to go. Bye!" he said embarrassingly.

Annoyed and mad at the same time she hung up on Gordo with out saying a word. She never felt mad in her life and she asked why was she so mad at that moment and she realized, "Gordo and Miranda are hiding something from me." She said angrily "Urg! Annoying phone calls!" she shouted and threw her phone on the laundry bin since it was ringing again. Good thing its her own phone line, if it won't be she has t talk to the caller on the phone who was Gordo or Miranda. "URG!!!!" she shouted as she covered her face with a pillow like she usually does when she is really mad.


End file.
